


Billionaire Vs. Billionaire

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, I needed an edgy Marvel villain but somehow only ended up with Ultron oops lol, Jealous & Angry Tony, Jealous Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: How much heat can one get in for being Tony Stark's daughter and Bruce Wayne's lover?Well, just ask Ultron and Joker.





	Billionaire Vs. Billionaire

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYYO, so I definitely prefer Bale as batman, though I like Affleck's universe better, I was originally looking for a Batfleck gif but I settled on the one in the story because it's just wonderful i think  
> didn't really spell proof this, so sorry  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FRICKIN NOVEL I MADE AHAFNsfasfjlasfnOafda  
> xxx

 

> _Be nice, daddy_

* * *

You, surely, were one, if not the, most eligible bachelorettes on the face of the planet. The press feasted on your character, for, besides the fact you were a stunning woman, an accomplished neurosurgeon, and a renowned activist for multiple good causes, you also happened to be the daughter and only child of the exuberant Tony Stark. Sequentially, you lived from the moment your mother left you on your father's front door, an indulgent life the world has killed to behold.

Unluckily for the world, the moment Tony Stark saw this tiny, wide eyed baby he at first thought fickle, after seeing how wondrous and promising your smile was, he took it upon himself to take care of you, and to protect you with all his might. And when you turned ten, _so big,_ he thought, _and so beautiful you'd become,_ he tried to prevent you from getting any bigger, but obviously it was not something he could prevent at all. But on top of that, there was one more thing he couldn't prevent:

_Dating._

And that was why you were in this beautiful, designer red dress tonight.

Tony groaned begrudgingly as his daughter tightened her grasp on his right arm, "Dad, you promised me you wouldn't drink so much." He rolled his eyes and took another gulp upon hearing that, "How couldn't I? I'll be spending a night with googly face fawning over you like you're some sort of--" "Don't finish that."

"What? He's looking at you _like a Stark."_

She chuckled at that and nodded in disagreement, "Daddy, he so does not." He snapped his head to her daughter and snapped out, "Oh, he's way lower key about it but I can see the devil in that boy's eyes. _I **hate** him."_ She threw her head back slightly in laughter, "Well, consider this the universe balancing itself out."

 

Yes, the younger and female version of Tony Stark was dating someone, but not just anyone; the most eligible _bachelorette_ in the world was dating the most eligible _bachelor_ in the world, and _he_ was called Bruce Wayne.

 

 _"Darling."_ a deep voice called out from behind, followed by the claiming of a hand that belonged to the woman dressed in red. She turned around and smiled widely, "Hi." She reached out and cupped his cheek, pulling him slightly, and leaning in for a kiss. With red, lipstick stained lips, the dark haired, light eyed man smiled dreamily at his woman, then turned to her father, "Mr. Stark," he extended a hand. But as swiftly as the taller man regarded, the older man rolled his eyes and walked off with an annoyed groan. She caught her father's arm in haste and sent him a frown, "Dad," she called expectantly.

With a sigh, he turned to the man, "Listen, I hate you and have nothing else to say. Keep your hands to yourself, or I'l kill you." he took a swig of his now emptied glass. He turned to it and cussed, "You know what, I'll kill you either way."

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Stark, Mr. Wayne, can I get a picture?" A voice of a man holding a large camera to his face suddenly cut in, making Bruce pull her close, and her pull her father. "Get that camera out of my face or else I'll-" _"Dad!"_

"Pumpkin, I have rights."

"Let's just take a picture, okay?"

"But you hate getting photographed by paparazzi." he countered, his patience being rapidly thinned. "I have two dashing men by either arm, what's there to hate?" Then with a flash, the picture was taken of a pleased looking man to the right, a cheerful looking woman in the middle, and an exasperated looking man to the left.

Tony forced a smile with a singular thought in mind,  _this is going to be a looong night_ _._

 

As the moments melted to hours, Tony distanced himself from the two love birds, who, much to his dismay, looked so happy in love. He sighed and found himself smiling softly at the wide smile on her daughter's lips as she and the man he despised talked to some invited journalists and laughed contently, gazing at each other's eyes.

Tony looked away and headed to the bar, getting a much stronger drink this time around. "Thanks dear." he clicked his tongue and winked in appreciation of the male bartender who gave him the glass that would save him tonight. Pulling away from the bar, Tony decided to observe the surroundings. Mind you, tonight, he was at a science and technology expo hosted in the most prestigious hotel in the city of Gotham, so as he walked around, eyeing the gizmos behind glass and the mechanisms being made to work outside, he nodded in sight of a few of them, and raised a brow at the others. One robotic contraption caught most of the guests attentions, double that when the soaring object started hurtling down towards Tony. Of course, being an ass-kicking superhero, Tony only had to side step once to avoid coming in contact with it.

With the sound of gasps along with a crash, Tony narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in examination of the object that was before his feet. Then followed a young man, whimpering and red faced, hurriedly trying to collect his work from the floor. Embarrassed or even ashamed, the boy caught sight of the great Iron Man, well known for his flying suits, and attempted to avoid all means of eye contact. But the said man caught him amidst his escape and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, kid," he smiled, "I like your design."

His cheeks grew even redder, "Uh, uh, _thank you_ , Mr. Stark. Coming from you, that- _that_... I am such a huge fan of you and your father." he smiled, "And your daughter as well." his cheeks grew redder at the thought of that.

Tony scoffed, thinking, _wait to kill the moment, boy._ Regardless, he continued his about to be pep-talk, _"You know,_ you can swing by and manufacture your gizmo down at Stark industries." The boy's eyes went wide, _"R-really?"_ Tony smirked and nodded, "Sure, if you're willing to make a _pretty penny."_ The man turned to his drink then back at the younger man before him, _"Or,_ you could develop your mechanism further and build your _own_ empire." he ended, patting him on the back and winking before walking away.

 

_"Quite inspirational."_

He scoffed, knowing well who said that, "Cry me a river, lover boy." Tony turned to the man with a small smile on his face, lipstick stain no longer visible. "Got tired of my daughter already?" he spat out sourly with narrowed eyes. He nodded in disagreement with a soft smile, "No sir, she actually shooed me away to catch up with a sexy doctor friend to go check up on you."

 _"Sexy?"_ Tony raised his brows til it reached third heaven, "You _fucking-"_ He chuckled a scoff, _" **Her** words,"_ he pointed in what would seem to be the direction of her daughter, _"not **at all** mine."_ he clenched his jaw, just as Tony turned that way.

His daughter laughed a little too hardly at whatever the tall, red haired, angular faced, buldging armed man whispered in her ear.

Tony felt bile rise up to his throat and his fists tingle. "It's taking everything I've got not to bash that idiot's face in with the insignia of my ring and the heel of my shoe." Bruce spat out tightly, adjusting his tie.

Tony chuckled dryly at that, "Why hold back? You never see _me_ doing that with you." He turned to the man and sipped loudly on his drink.

Bruce chuckled, turning to his feet, "I don't because I know how she gets when her father causes a scene, why add myself to the list?"

Tony wanted to throw the glass to his face and was actually _going to_ until a waiter asked if he was done with his drink, which is why he gave the object he clutched tightly, away, in turn. "You know what, Bruce. Your presence is really stinking up the fantastic scenery, why don't you get a drink and leave me to indulge myself in the beauty this place holds."

Bruce suddenly smirked, "This place? I own the place." he spoke seriously, then motioned around.

Tony scoffed and laughed dryly at his _fucking_ error, "Well, in that case, shove your ancient, dusty hotel up your ass and learn to get an upgrade, son." he mocked, still feeling like a complete idiot even after his  _okay_ come-back. _Dammit,_ of course he owned the _damn_ place, he's been hearing most of the employees refer to him as _master Wayne_ , for _fuck's_ sake.

Feeling victorious, Bruce smiled politely, "The decor and the scenery has been this way for generations."

"Yeah, well, what my dad created, I developed better." Tony commented, shoving his hands in his pockets, moving back and forth on the balls of his feet. "But you wouldn't know anything about that wouldn't you? I mean, the developing part, the part where **I'm** a super hero, and you're _not."_ He halted for a moment, "Not the fact that you _don't_ _have a father."_ he released quickly, and just as quickly regret saying it. 

_Come on, Tony, what the hell was that. He's as old as your daughter, cut him some slack for managing to survive by himself._

He groaned, "Kid, I--" "No, you're right. I don't have a father, _and I'm not a hero."_ he repeated flatly. But Tony pursed his lips at that. He was being sarcastic when he said that part, trying to degrade Wayne for his silly bat costume, because Tony obviously knew it was him, but now he's all _oh-I-was-just-doing-my-job_ about it and it erases the feeling of remorse he had for the guy.

 

"Dad, Bruce, should I be glad to see you're having a conversation and not pointing knives at each other's throats?" Tony's daughter went to her father's side, linking arms with him in a smile.

"Not at all, sweetheart, because I was just about to gut him." Tony turned to her daughter, kissing her temple then eyeing the man in front of him as he pulled his daughter back protectively. _"Daaaad,_ I was just passing by, I need to go to the bathroom and back to the conversation I was having with my friend."

"Is your _sexy doctor friend_ **that** interesting?" Bruce spoke saltily, almost making Tony laugh at his jealousy, if he didn't feel equally as annoyed that _another_ man was talking up his daughter. "Aww, you're cute, _but not as cute as how my sexy doctor friend thinks you are,_ honey." she chimed out, pinching the man's cheek quickly, then walking off.

Tony snickered at that, quickly understang why she was so comfortable with the doctor, then started laughing full on, "Smooth, lover boy, just like silk."

 

Laughing softly upon hearing her father's remark from afar, the other Stark headed off in direction of the bathroom. After relieving herself, washing her hands, and doing a quick retouch, she left the ladies bathroom and suddenly came in contact with a high and hard chest, or at least that's what she thought until she saw it was made of steel.

"Oh, miss Stark, how **unlucky** of _you_ to bump into _me."_ the robotic voice spoke, making her step back and gulp in fear.

Scratch that, it wasn't made of steel,  _it was_ made of _vibranium._  

 

A loud and long screech was heard, instantly alerting the two bickering men.

Then with a loud crash and bang, a flying metal man made itself visible, enraging both Tony and Bruce as they saw the woman in red who was thrown over its shoulder. "I'd hurry if I were you, Stark. I've got a partner who is equally eager to get his hands on her as I am." he blurted in mid air, seizing the woman tightly in its arms. "And by the way, he told me to tell you to pass it on to your _bat_ friend." the robot turned to the man beside Tony.

When it flew off again, the woman shrieked out for her father in pure and utter fear. And in an instant, Tony clicked on his watch and started running towards the exit, not at all thinking of anything else other than saving his daughter.

 

The thing was, he didn't prepare for a kidnapping mission, so when he got out of the place, he was greeted by his car that zoomed off, following the flying psycho that was Ultron. "FRIDAY, get me a suit and be ready for back up." "Understood, sir."

So as Tony zoomed the dark streets of Gotham, his suit already dispatched and tracking his movements, Bruce ran out the other way, and made haste to get his own suit on. Once he was quickly equipped, he went into his own car and rode off knowingly, Alfred on his call and ready to aid him with his technology.

 

"Wow, she's just a doll, ain't she Ultron?" the man caked in white powder and red lipstick giggled at the woman he tied up, namely by her ankles, wrists, and her torso to a wooden beam. Ulton was, to be honest, uninterested as it scanned her. Though through the knowledge it has, it comprehended that the woman was indeed attractive in their known standards, it didn't care at all for her. "Love the dress, Elie Saab is one of my personal favorite designers." the robot said instead, "I admire the detail he puts in his work."

The man with groggy, green hair caressed the side of her face with a middle part of the dagger. Throwing it away abruptly, he spoke, "Let me just doll her up even more to... _accentuate_ her features." Joker laughed, pulling out lipstick that the woman knew was not at all ordinary. "Don't worry, it doesn't tickle **but** it's leave you _laughing breathlessly."_

 

Tony, or should I say Iron Man, had finally found her daughter as well as the scum that abducted her. Now in his suit, he arrived to a cliche abandoned building that,  _woop,_ big surprise, wasn't actually abandoned and where countless silver robots were waiting to attack him. Fueled by rage, they did not stand a chance against the protective father driven and keen to retrieve his stolen daughter. Raising his hands and firing at will, one by one, he disintegrated the metal scums that stood in his way.

"This is getting old, Ultron. Give me back my daughter!" Tony called out sternly, as he blasted more and more underlings. Soon enough Ultron appeared, laughing as if it heard the best joke it had ever gotten the privilege to. "No can do, old man, see, I don't want her; she was merely bait. But the clown of Gotham seemed quite eager when I brought her in." it said, then advancing towards its maker, attacking the man with rage and might.

At this time, Bruce, _Batman,_ finally came smashing inside the building. He, however, arrived at the wrong floor but it was not entirely unlucky for he came across bombs that were counting down. "Alfred, how long?" he asked to man he knew was always listening in. "It's set to detonate in thirteen minutes, sir." He sighed upon hearing that; he had his work cut out for him.

 

"You are getting slow, Stark." Ultron taunted as it grabbed the suit's leg, breaking it off, almost along with his actual leg. Tony whimpered, "FRIDAY, get me a leg. And put my blasters to maximum capacity. I'm getting tired of his bozo."

"Blasters set to maximum capacity, would you like to use lock target, sir?" 

"Don't mind if I do."

Making Ultron jolt to the left as a distraction, the robot laughed at his inaccuracy. "Is that the best you can do?" it taunted. Firing up his blaster, Tony smirked behind his mask, "Not at all, tin can." A huge surge of light and power then rushed out, burning the robot up into tiny specks of matter. When the surge finished, Tony then flew off, scanning the building to find where his daughter was, all on top of fighting off some remaining robots.

"Miss Stark is on the twenty-fifth floor with Joker. He seems to have put a chemical on her that stimulates the nerves to laughter."

"Well how-" "There's more, sir, there seems to be bombs on floors _3, 9, 12, 15, 18, and 21_ set to detonate in seven minutes. Bruce is on the eighteenth and has successfully dismantled all five bombs present." FRIDAY spoke.

 _"Shit,_ hack into his ear piece." Tony commanded the AI. "On it, sir."

 

Bruce had now accended up two floors and Tony had cleared one of the floors of its bombs. "Hey, lover boy, my daughter is on the top floor with your crazy clown. She seems to be drugged with some sort of laughing stimulant; you need to get to her while I clear the building of the other bombs."

"Who-- _is that Ms. Stark's father?"_ the voice of Alfred rang in Bruce's suit, not left unheard by the said man himself. "Alfred, _buddy,_ how ya' doing?" Tony chuckled out rhetorically.

 

Finally, Bruce kicked down the door and then came along a sigh, "Well it's about time you showed up. You know we only have, like," Joker started but then turned to his watch to count the time lost. "Ah, who cares?" he brushed of, "Bottom line is, **_you're late!_** _"_ he shouted in laughter as the woman behind him laughed as well. Bruce jolted towards the psycho and caught a quick glance of his woman, who was laughing in soft bubbles but still had a red face through it, nonetheless.

Joker pulled out a gun and started shooting his rival, "Gosh, you should hurry, I hear the **longer** the lipstick stays on her, the _funnier_ it gets."

Bruce flared out a huff and lunged at the man, punching him, after dodging some of his bullets. Joker put up a fight even after getting assaulted. He jumped off then pushed crates towards Bruce. He hid behind one, only to jump out and say, _"PEEKABOO!_ I SEE YOU!"

With a grunt, he punched Bruce on the jaw but ended up falling over because of his own strength he unaccounted for. Bruce took his opportunity to grab him once he quickly found his bearings. He strangled the man who then panted in both nervous anticipation and sick delight. He struggled out a laugh, _"Quick,"_ he wheezed, "say a joke." he added, pulling out a dagger from his pocket and stabbing Bruce on the thigh. Bruce groaned in pain, in turn, letting go of him.

Joker laughed, "Knock, knock, _who's there,_ _Batman's got a girlfriend,_ Batman's got a girlfriend **_who,"_** he said, continuing and answering his own joke. 

The thing was, Bruce hadn't actually told her he was the bat of Gotham, but it seems apparent to him that that may change after tonight, depending how tired, scared, and loopy his woman's gotten.

Joker finished his joke, "Batman's got a girlfriend who's going to _laugh her heart out."_

With that, Batman rammed into him, causing both of them to slam into a wall, but it was Joker who got hurt mostly. As that happened, the tied up Stark responded to the not at all funny joke and started to laugh three fold harder than how she did before. Bruce snapped his head back at the sight, Joker seeing this as a chance to make his escape. "I'd wipe that off now, if I were you." he pushed the man off him, "Or don't." he laughed loudly and ran straight towards the window, hurriedly jumping out of it.

Bruce ran towards his lover and quickly cupped her head in his hands and wiped off the red lipstick off her mouth. With tears of painful laughter streaming down her face, her violent laughter simmered down until she finally had her peace and caught her breath. Just then, her father broke in from the floor and scanned the place, not finding the clown he was looking for. "Where's the Joker?" he asked angrily.

"Gone." Bruce replied simply to him as he removed the restraints on his woman's body. "The bombs?" he asked in return.

"Gone." Tony replied clenching his jaw at the sight of her daughter.

"DAD!" she shouted out, through tears and fear. Tony immediately pushed out of his suit and ran to his daughter's aid. Tony fell to his knees and caught his daughter in his arms as she shook and wept on his shoulder, "Shhh, don't cry, baby, daddy's got you." Bruce pulled away and allowed them to have their moment.

"I thought you destroyed Ultron." she whispered.

Tony sighed, "I thought so too, kiddo."

She pulled away and got helped up to her feet by the man who was still examining her with caution. Tony, who helped her daughter wipe tears away, attempted to lighten the mood, "Man that Joker, doesn't he know red lipstick is so _last_ season." Successfully, his daughter laughed at that, "Dad, I was wearing red lipstick before."

"I know, step up your game. Don't you know blue is all the rage now?"

 

After hushed giggles, the woman in the now dirtied and tattered red dress turned to the man in the bat costume and walked towards him. "Thank you for saving me, Batman." she spoke softly. "I always imagined I'd meet you on one of my trips to Gotham, but I'm sorry to say I'm disappointed I did."

Bruce nodded, understanding, "Well, I'm disappointed this was how we first met as well."

She raised a brow and crossed her arms, _"First."_ she repeated carefully. "You should know I have a boyfriend."

With a loss of words, Bruce knit his brows at that seemingly random statement. Just as Tony thought to open his mouth, he shut it understanding why she said that, as his daughter then rammed her lips onto his, as they two melted into a very heated kiss. Tony grimaced and cleared his throat obnoxiously loudly, "Well, maybe you should break up with Wayne then, since you're all over _this_ moron."

Breaking away, the woman wiped Bruce's lower lip softly, lovingly, and nodded slowly, "You're right. _We should break up, Bruce."_ she then spoke and turned away. She strutted off, walking past her father, making both men drop their jaws in confusion. Bruce wanted to stutter out but felt unable to, and Tony wanted to jump up and down in joy but even he found it inappropriate to do so right now.

She stopped dead in her tracks then looked over her shoulder. "You heard me. Don't even bother trying to call me if you don't take off that mask right now and show me your bruised face, **Bruce Wayne.** "

Tony chuckled and crossed his arms at the show the man was giving them. He clicked his tongue and threw his head back, "I suggest you do what he says, _lover boy,_ because she caught you, quite literally, read handed."

Bruce stood in his place, stunned, unsure of what to do. She turned her body around and raised her brows, "Well, I'm waiting." With that, as if a higher power possessed him, Bruce pulled his mask off and revealed his indeed bruised face to the knowing woman. She frowned at that then walked forward back to him. She stroked his purple cheek and sighed, "Did you honestly think I couldn't see the concealer you put on your face to cover bruises psychos like him leave? On top of that, I'm a _Stark,"_ she crossed her arms, "I'm a descendant of geniuses. I have a nose for these things." she gently touched the tip of his pointed nose with her finger. "You didn't stand a chance. I knew after a week."

He raised his brows, _"A week?"_

She chuckled and then tucked her fingers in the hair at the back of his head, "Five days actually, just to be exact."

Tony smirked at that, "That's my girl." he muttered and clapped.

She and her lover then connected their lips and once again shared a heated and passionate kiss in front of her father. Oddly, this time around, Tony felt alright, _satisfied_ even with this denouement, and even caught his lips betraying him by curving up slightly. Bruce caught her waist and pulled her closer to him and she caught his cheeks and did the same. As both their insides grew to mush and their heartbeats eventually beat in sync, Tony finally had the familiar feeling of anger and tasted the bile that once again rose up to his mouth.

"Okay," Tony started, then pulling his daughter away from the man she was kissing, "Enough of this." he spat out. "Now, I can kill you and not feel any guilt because she knows you could've defended yourself because your a bat-ling."

Bruce and his daughter laughed at that, but the dark man in the said bat-ling suit found it twice as funny for it meant, _"You would've felt guilty if you killed me before this._ **Touching.** "

Tony clenched his jaw and huffed, nodding his head slowly in disapproval, "You..." he laughed dryly, "You are _soooo_ pushing your luck, son."

Bruce smiled and draped a hand over his lover's shoulder, "Whatever you say, _dad._


End file.
